Bouquet
Bouquet(ブーケ, buuke) is an anime-only character in the Blue Dragon anime and meta-series created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Bouquet is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. Overview Bouquet is an exclusive character to the anime. In the original version, Bouquet has an overall fan-service appearance, in that her breasts are very large. This is censored in the english Broadcast versions, with smaller breasts, instead of the actual breast size in the original version. Being a member of the Ra Clan, Bouquet has the ability to become invisible, but must strip in order to be completely unseen, which is edited out in the dub where she is depicted as being able to turn invisible whenever she wants. On one occasion, she was somehow detected by Delphinium and later by Investiture beings. Appearance Bouquet has a round face with a light-tan complexion, small round lavender eyes, mid-back gray/black hair that's pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She has two long strands of hair that usually fall in front of her eyes. In season 1, she wears a light blue, short dress which is covered up by her white apron; around her neck is a thick blue collar. The dress seems to come as "tight" and makes Bouquet's chest stand out. This also shows she has large breasts (despite her young age). She wears thigh-high skin tight socks and blue flats with a lavender fold. Around her forearms are blue "sweat bands" that start near the elbow and end at the wrist. In season two she wears a pink halter top with an odd three-hexagonal shaped pattern on her chest. She wears a dark pink sash around her waist, a short pink miniskirt, dark pink short shorts underneath, "forearm-warmers" (refer to last sentence in above paragraph), dark pink leg-warmers that stop at the intersection of her thigh and lower leg, and brown flats with a white fold. Powers Bouquet has the power to turn herself invisible, but (in the uncut) must strip to become invisible to the naked eye. In the dub, all she does is untie her apron and she disappears with "sparkles" covering her body. She also has the power to summon her Shadow and transform into anything she sees. Later in the series she also gets the power to copy an enemies attack In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, she gains the power to merge with someone else and their Shadow thanks to Noi's power. She transforms into a pink sphere, which needs to be grabbed by the one she's merging with. Quotes "But I know you didn't mean it. Don't be embarrassed, just be honest!" - episode 9 "You have no right to speak to me like that, Kluke!" -episode 34 "I will help! I..." - episode 34 Trivia * It is possible that Bouquet would have become playable in one of the Blue Dragon games. On the official Blue Dragon site, she's shown wearing a completely different outfit with a different shading which greatly reassembles the characters official artwork in the game. Her Shadow also looks less energetic/happy; instead he has the same shading as the Shadows in Plus and red eyes.﻿﻿ Other * Team: Team Mirajane * Guild Mark Location: Apron * Guild: Fairy Tail * Guild Master: Makarov Category:Female Category:Shadow Wielder Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Waitress